


Heart's Ease

by Suzie_Shooter



Series: Musketeers Series 3 Episode-Specific Fics [6]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s03e07 Fool's Gold, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 14:45:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7512280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzie_Shooter/pseuds/Suzie_Shooter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coda to S03E07 Fool's Gold: Athos is in pain, and Porthos is a sweetheart. Business as usual, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart's Ease

They made it back to the garrison just after nightfall. Overtaken by a wave of dizziness, Athos slumped wearily against the wall on the way back to his quarters, only to find a strong arm unexpectedly circling his waist and holding him up.

"Are you following me?" he mumbled indistinctly, trying to blink his vision clear.

"Damn right I am," Porthos growled, supporting Athos' weight easily and steering him instead into Porthos' own room. "Let me see that shoulder."

"It's fine," Athos protested, trying to bat his hands away. "I just need to sleep."

"You've been riding most of the day, and that's on top of the fight earlier. You'll need fresh bandages at the very least. And if it looks too revolting, I'm fetching Aramis." 

Ignoring Athos' protests Porthos proceeded to ease away his clothing and carefully bathe and re-dress his wound. To his relief, although still inflamed it looked no worse and afterwards he coaxed Athos to simply lie down where he was.

Too exhausted to put up much of a fight, Athos did as he was told and by the time Porthos had undressed and climbed in after him, Athos was fast asleep.

\--

In the morning Porthos woke first, curling protectively around Athos' warm body and stroking his hair back from his face as he stirred.

"Sylvie?" Athos murmured, and Porthos gave a quiet laugh. 

"Fraid not."

Athos opened his eyes and to Porthos' relief smiled when he saw who it was.

"Porthos. Sorry." 

"No need to be." Porthos leaned in and pressed a kiss to his temple. "In fact it's probably just as well you've got Sylvie on your mind right now."

"Why's that?" 

"Well from what Aramis was saying you were calling out her name when you were delirious. Might have been a bit awkward if it'd been my name you was shouting." Porthos winked at him. "Mind you, by all accounts you were shouting about Grimaud too, I hope that don't mean you fancy him as well."

Athos gave a huff of laughter and elbowed Porthos in the ribs, immediately wincing himself. "Ow. Don't make me laugh, it hurts."

"Serves you right," Porthos grinned and settled them both more comfortably with Athos held snugly against his chest. 

"Will you go back?" Athos ventured, when they'd been lying in sleepy silence for a while.

"Back where?"

"You know where." Athos shifted position enough to look up at him, and Porthos shrugged uncomfortably.

"Dunno."

"She liked you."

Porthos frowned at him. "Not much gets past you, does it? I'd been hoping you'd been too busy being unconscious to notice."

"You wanted a family," Athos persisted quietly. 

"I know." Porthos sighed. "But it's not the right time. It wouldn't be fair on her. Not with what's likely to come. To maybe lose two men to the war is more than any woman should have to bear."

Athos nodded understanding, and Porthos gave him a resigned smile. "Doesn't mean you can't fix back up with Sylvie though," he said after a moment. "She understands. She knows the deal she'd be getting."

Athos shook his head. "Like you say. Perhaps it's just not the right time."

"Maybe we're thinking too much," Porthos murmured after a while. "Maybe we should just trust that it'll all work out somehow."

"Let the future look after itself?" Athos suggested, and Porthos nodded. 

"Right now, you and me, we're spending so much time worrying about hurting each other that we're forgetting how to just be together. Maybe it's not the time for anyone else yet. Maybe this is our time, and we should just enjoy it while it lasts," Porthos suggested.

Athos reached for his hand, interlacing their fingers. "Porthos du Vallon, you are a very wise man."

"Does that mean I can have a raise?" 

Athos smiled at him. "Sadly the coffers are empty. But if you take off that nightshirt, I'm willing to see what else I can raise..."

\--


End file.
